


Ten Years

by Skeren



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The FFVII Cast has yearly gatherings and this happens to be a glimpse into one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Years

**Author's Note:**

> Written January 2007

It had been ten years. Ten long… interesting years.

Shaking his head over all the people in the crowd, Reeve looked at the ones gathered nearby and started to pour drinks. "I remember when this was still a small fandom."

There was a snort to his right as Zack stole the bottle out of his hand, pouring the drinks for himself and Sephiroth both. "No, you don't. This was _never_ a small fandom and you know it. People crawled out of the woodwork to torture Cloud from the word go."

Aeris leaned over Cloud's shoulder as the man covered his face with his hand, then stole his drink. "I say it was the dress. Everyone loves a man in a dress."

Tifa handed out a few drinks and laughed. "Oh please, they loved it way before that. Still, I remember when there was just us, before they started bringing in everyone else." She glanced across the room to the brothers, some of the Turks, and various others as she heard a bit of protest. "Not to offend or anything guys, but we were here first, prequel or not."

Cloud managed to get loose from under Aeris' hold and padded over to sit by Vincent. "It was Sephiroth who did it you know. The speculation. And the hair. Hell, it's practically fact I was his fanboy at one point you know, and I'm the one who had to kill the guy."

Said person just shook his head and resettled in his position. "You'll notice they've been careful not to spoil me over the years."

The words drew a laugh from a corner, not to mention a good deal of other people, and Yuffie and Shelkie made their way around to him, the older girl with her arm over the younger's shoulders, drink in her other hand. "Oh please. You've gotten bent around worse than anyone. Sure, they may make us girls rabid and insane, but have you read some of the things they've done with you?"

Reno snickered into his drink and then tipped his glass to the current target of the group humor. "She's right yo. They've made your bitch ass _cry_."

He was, fortunately or unfortunately, cut off as Yazoo cuffed him upside the head. "Be quiet, you have no right to talk to brother like that."

The redhead whipped around, half pushed out of his chair as Kadaj decided to take a seat next to him. "Like you're one to talk! At least he has a personality! You! You're a rock! Sure, the recent stuff made me a joke instead of my normal badass self, but at least I'm not shown to just stand and stare, with a maybe of bobbing my head a little now and then."

"No, instead you yap." That was interjected by Loz, the man smirking a bit as he leaned back to sit next to Rude, who was just watching his partner with a faint amused look on his face.

Whatever other replies might have been said were cut off as the door opened, Hojo making his way in and silencing the crowd with his presence. There was a bit of shuffling so the man had a clear path over to the corner where the bubble of space around Heiddigger and President Shinra was. Only Scarlet seemed unfazed by the garish nature of the two.

"Oh joy, Mr. Mad Scientist is here." The grumble faded down into a creative explicative, and the pilot took a sip of his tea, settling back near Shera as he just shook his head.

"Like you're one to talk. You're pretty creative yourself you know, just like a good scientist should be." The light scolding came from his right, and the woman who said it started over towards the other scientist without any apparent qualms.

"I'm a mechanic! Not no damn scientist. Valentine, I don't know what you see in that woman." The blond turned his head to look at the man in question, but it ended up a sigh when he saw the man just staring wistfully after her.

"You know he's always like that at these things Cid. It's just the way he is." 

Another woman, and it was almost enough to make the pilot uneasy, but Elena was a decent enough person. He just turned his head to eye the Turk. "What the hell would you know about it?"

"Hey! This thing's been pretty peaceful so far, right? No need to screw it up." 

"Zack, when has there not been an argument of some kind at one of these events? You should be heartened that most from Shelkie's era didn't have a chance to attend." The Turk who had snuck up near the group sipped at his drink, looking decidedly calm as his words got him a mutual eyeing by about half the group he'd interrupted.

"Are there any others you know of that aren't going to be here?" That voice was from under a table, and it seemed that Red XIII was doing his best to avoid being stepped on in the crowd. They all knew that he was forgotten enough most of the time.

Once again, there was a hush as the door opened, and this time, Zack and Cloud both headed for the opposite side of the room, the former having gotten a good grip on Sephiroth's arm, the latter on his hand, to drag him along. After last time, they didn't want to chance it. He seemed to find the whole thing terribly amusing as he let himself be pulled.

Tseng's lips twitched as a few others made some particularly put upon sounds as soon as they realized Jenova had decided to put in her appearance. "No, I am rather sure the rest will get here eventually. If you'll excuse me…" Freeing himself of that niche, he wandered off to see how Rufus was doing with his corner of the gathering, Priscilla apparently having embroiled the man in conversation.

"Why does he always feel the need to do that?" There was a sigh, and Elmyra just looked after the man before going to collect Barret so that he could go see Marlene, who she'd seen go outside a bit earlier with the other kids.

Aeris, meanwhile, had made her way over to a corner of the room and was talking to Cait Sith. The little feline always did seem to have interesting things to talk about, and she had no real qualms comparing information with him. "How long do you suppose it will take before they all start to compare horror stories?"

"I give it a half hour."

"That long?" She tilted her head to look at him, then looked around the room. "I suppose you're right, we do have a lot of new faces. Well, the stories are half the fun, so we'll just have to wait and see."

"Just like we do every year." 

"Yes, just like we do every year."


End file.
